


Let Me Show You Around

by friendlyneighborhoodassassin



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodassassin/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Batman and his daughter, Alexandria Wayne, get turned in and sent to maximum security, Jokers plan comes alive. {Heath Ledgers Joker personality with Arkham Asylum clothes}(Sorry for the crappy summary.) Based after DKR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is 22 years old, dark hair, long and wavy, kinda chubby, not fat though. 5'5, 155 lbs, doesn't wear makeup, occasionally helps her father in crime fighting under the alias Nightwing (yes, a female nightwing.)  
> Bruce is 39 in this fic. You know what he looks like. Well, if not Christian Bale pre-beard, because I think he looks like a hobo with it.  
> Joker is 29 in this fic. Once again, Heath Ledger in the movie, etc. For anyone that doesn't watch Joker blogs on YouTube, I will probably refer to Joker as 4479 sometimes.

I walked into my apartment. It was pretty crappy but I refused to let my father pay for it. I wanted to work for my things. I sat my groceries on the counter. The phone rang. I walked over to it and picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hell-o…”  
That voice seemed familiar.  
“Who is this?”  
“Aw, you don’t, uh, recognize me?”  
It couldn’t be…He’s in maximum security at Arkham…  
“How…”  
“Aren’t you happy to hear my, ah, calming voice, Alex?”  
Joker. I thought quickly. Tell dad.  
“What do you want, Joker?”  
I walked towards my cell phone. I texted, ‘Joker is calling me’ I quickly sent it to my father’s cell.  
“You definitely have Batsy’s personality.”  
I was silent. Why wasn’t dad answering?  
“And I don’t want anything, sweetie.”  
I gagged at his voice calling me that.  
“Don’t call me sweetie, you sick freak.”  
“We’ve been over this, babe. Not a freak.”  
“Fine. Don’t call me babe, idiot.”  
His sickly laughter erupted over the phone.  
“Haha, listen, Alex, I don’t have very long. Cops will be at your door after they get daddy.”  
There was loud knock at the door. “POLICE!”  
“What’d you do?!”  
“Told on you and Batsy-boy.”  
The door kicked in.  
“Alexandria Wayne!”  
I threw the phone down, “Here!” I responded, “I’m here!”  
I walked towards the front door with my arms up.  
“Gordon!” I pleaded, “What’s happening?”  
He turned away, standing behind the SWAT team, not looking me in the eye. Gordon was an older police commissioner that had become almost like a grandfather to me. He had made my dad feel safe after my real grandparents were killed. Dad trusted him and so did I, but right now he was having me arrested and I needed some answers.  
“Please!” I begged, “Someone tell me what’s going on!”  
“You have the right to remain silent,” Gordon droned sadly, “anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.”  
“GORDON!” I shouted.  
“You have the right to an attorney,” He looked me in the eye and sighed, “If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you.”  
The rest I didn’t hear. I heard myself screaming for help and I heard Joker cackling over the phone. They drug me out after putting on heavy duty hand cuffs and ankle cuffs. I momentarily wondered why they were taking so many precautions then realized they probably knew my father had trained me and I was about as dangerous as him. I finally calmed down but then wondered where they were taking me. Blackgate? Women’s Correctional? Arkham? I may be considered dangerous but I’m not mentally unstable. How long will I be there? Where are they taking dad? Will they call him crazy? Oh God, I thought, maybe that was Joker’s plan all along. Get dad in the same building as him.  
“How can you do this to us?” I asked aloud.  
No answer.  
“We’ve saved this awful, corrupt city more times than I can count and what’s our reward? We’re being arrested.”  
“Silence.” One of them ordered.  
I swung my hands up and wrapped the chain between my hands around his neck. I stood behind him and whispered in his ear, “I could kill you right now.”  
The other men in the truck had their guns pointed directly at me and Gordon was yelling for me to stop and let him go.  
“Please I have a family.” He pleaded.  
“So do I.” I puffed, letting him go and returning to my seat.  
Two guys immediately strapped my legs to the metal bench and my wrists to the steel loop between my knees. I tested the mobility I had and then accepted the fact that they were taking me in and I didn’t have a say in the matter.  
After a relatively long ride in the SWAT truck they began pulling me out of the truck and outside. I noted my surroundings; a dock, small SWAT boat, it’s late at night, and there were three more men.  
“Wayne.” I turned to him.  
“Load Wayne.” He ordered past me. Two men came forward, grabbed both of my arms and drug me onto the boat.  
“Zsasz.” I heard behind me. Zsasz?! If I was going to this same place as Zsasz…  
“Is that… OH Miss Wayne!” He yelled after me, “Looking a little sad.”  
“Shut it, Victor!” One of the officers ordered.  
I continued onto the boat listening closely to the other names being called.  
“Martin.”  
“Sales”  
“Wayne.”  
I popped my neck to see my father stepping onto the boat with his head down in defeat.  
“Father!” I jumped to run to him only to fall to my knees because of the ankle restraints.  
“Alex!” He yelled back trying to break free of their grasp. He pulled away from them long enough to embrace me and kiss the top of my head.  
“Why is she here?!” He yelled at them as they drug him back to the other side of the boat, “She’s just a girl!”  
“She is a danger to society just like you!” One of the guards stated.  
Dad sat down directly in front of me looking me in the eyes sadly.  
“I should have never got you into this.” He sighed.  
“If you didn’t I would’ve done it myself.” I laughed shaking my head.  
“Justice runs in our veins…” He grinned slightly.  
“You know Joker’s behind all this right?”  
“I would’ve guessed.” He responded looking down.  
“How’d he find out?”  
“I can honestly tell you I have no clue how he found out.” He spoke, “He’s been in Arkham for 5 years…”  
“HEY! I DON”T CARE WHO YOU ARE! SHUT UP!” A guard yells at us.  
We both silenced and sat back.  
The rest of the boat ride was quiet and reeked of urine. When we came to an abrupt stop at another dock, I could instantly tell that we were out of Gotham by the smell coming from outside. There wasn’t a city-smog smell… There was a cleaner earthy smell. The guard that had been sitting near me the entire trip; stood up and pulled me by my arm out of the boat.  
“Why are we at Arkham?” Father asked seemingly frustrated and confused.  
“This is a correctional institute for the criminally insane…Which is what you and your offspring are.” barked a doctor standing across from us.  
“Criminal?” Dad asked.  
“Insane?” I asked.  
“Yes,” He stated lifting his chin, “You cannot just traipse around Gotham in a bat suit or a mask doing the job of our prized police men and women and expect no consequences.”  
“Prized?” I shouted in disbelief, “So corrupt and easily swayed at the drop of a dime means prized now?”  
“Watch your tongue!” A guard shouted next to me.  
“Alex,” Father sighed, “Stop.”  
“Stop!?” I screamed in further disbelief, “How can you say that?!”  
With a heavy sigh he allowed them to pull him away into the entrance of Arkham Asylum.

As the guards pulled me into Arkham I reluctantly allowed it. I kept my head down sighing whenever I had to step onto the elevator.  
“Which sector are these two going to?” A guard asked, as if we weren’t right in front of him. I listened.  
“Maximum security.” Another responded calmly.  
My eyes went wide.  
Maximum security… Where Joker is...  
“That can’t be right…” I breathed out.  
“Well, it is, you and Mr. Wayne are a serious danger to society and have proved more than able to escape a situation like minimum security.”  
“But you’re putting us on the same floor as the Joker.”  
“You will be in the same floor as 4479. That’s correct.” The guard answered, “He’s usually in solitary confinement anyways.”  
“Isn’t that a risk for us all?” My father asked.  
“Not if you cooperate like he has recently.”  
“COOPERATE?!” I shouted, “You think the Joker would willingly cooperate for any reason other than to get what he wants?!”  
“Maybe what he wants is to be normal.” The guard interjected.  
Now my father finally put in his theory, “Or maybe that’s exactly what he wants you to believe.”  
“Maybe so,” The guard said, “but if it means he isn’t killing, maiming, or burning anyone one or anything I don’t mind.”  
These thick skulled guards were only seeing the good directly in front of them. They weren’t seeing what’ll happen once they’re wrapped around his pinky finger.


	2. Jokers POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit humorous. Not made to be mega serious. But it's quite important.

"Cell block 6!" A doctor shouted behind me.   
"Don't you need your, uh, medical thingy first doc?" I asked, genuinely wondering why they weren't going to give me a check up this time.  
"No your last visit was so recently that you don't need re-checking. And frankly, I don't give a damn how you feel."   
The doctors in here were always painfully idiotic and dangerously honest with their opinions of my well being. Always showing their general concern with things like,'Burn in hell', 'Die scum', 'I hope you rot in this cell', and a personal favorite, 'Why do they let you live'. They only problem is they don't. What I've been through in here is worse than death. Then, they wonder why I'm in the mood to kill when I get out.   
Doctor Hayes pulled me back into his office. Hayes was a scrawny guy, real little . Something like 5'10, 110 or so. He didn't play... But I did.  
"Hey doc."   
"Hello Mr.J. How're you doing today?" He droned, monotone.   
"Peachy, wanna know about some scars?"  
"We've been over your so called 'explanations' plenty of times to no avail."   
"So, uh, is that a yes?"  
He sighed, "Sure." He placed his hand on his cheeks and listened.  
"I met a man in a bar once, real lanky guy, like you-"   
"No need to try and pull me into one of these stories."  
I cleared my throat, "he went by the name of Mike."   
I blinked at him and grinned at his confusion.   
"Where would you like to go with this story Joker?"  
"He started getting all drunked up out of his mind and hitting on me. I guessed he was depressed and trying to drink it away or gay. Either way I didn't exactly feel like dealing with him."  
His eyebrows knitted and he seemed more interested in my "story" now.   
"So after loads of less-than-sweet nothings in my ear about just how bad he, to quote, 'needed my big dick in his ass' , I grabbed him, by the collar and ripped off his shirt. Right there in front of everyone. I pulled out my knife and carved 'whore' into his chest."  
The guards in the room looked puzzled as to why he was letting me say that to him.  
He was beet red in the cheeks, "and just how does that have to do with your scars...?"   
I sat back in my chair, "I never said MY scars, little whore."   
"Restrain him!" Bellowed a guard finally catching on, and likely feeling uncomfortable in Mike Hayes' presence now.   
"Too bad I don't roll that way. Would've mad the story a lot more... Interesting." I cackled as they drug me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love,  
> ~YourFriendlyNeighborhoodAssassin~


End file.
